


How Moriarty faded into Irene Adler

by AmyLooWho



Category: Elementary (TV), Irene Adler - Fandom, Moriarty - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Physical Abuse, description of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLooWho/pseuds/AmyLooWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Jamesina) Moriarty of Elementary fame is known to Sherlock Holmes as Irene Adler. Why did she choose the name? Read the story and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Moriarty faded into Irene Adler

Irene Adler was dead.

Long live Irene Adler.

Jamesina Moriarty stared down at the body that was once her friend. Irene's porcelain white skin was even whiter against the red blood which seeped out of the side of her body and mingled with the bright red of her hair. She wanted to reach down, to stop the bleeding, to somehow push the blood back into her veins so she could stand up, laugh, and ask when they were leaving for the airport to take them to America.

Jacob tried to pull her away. His gentle voice cracking; whether from emotion or puberty, she didn't know. Her pale blue eyes, exactly like their father's, met her brother's deep, warm blue ones.

“No, no,” she muttered. Her brain processed, and in a corner of it, accepted, Irene's death. Her heart, on the other hand, was too shattered to do anything more than beat an erratic tattoo.

This time, Jacob successfully pulled her away. Her clothing, stained with blood, was going to need to be changed, but he knew a place they could stop before heading to Heathrow Airport.

“He did this Jacob. Godfrey Norton did this to her,” Jamesina hissed into her brother's chest. Jamesina had always disliked Irene's much older husband, but she had said she was happy with him, and who was Jamesina to argue with her best friend? It wasn't until the last six months or so that she realized Irene was being abused by Godfrey and she was unable to help her until a month ago.

After four months of not talking to her, Irene had used a prepaid mobile and called her. Asked her to meet her at a bed and breakfast outside of London. Jamesina had readily complied.

When she saw her friend after months of separation, she had been shocked. Irene's vibrant red hair was lank and a dull color. Dark ugly circles sat under her once bright emerald green eyes. A deep bruise blossomed on one of her high cheeks bones, stark against her white skin. There were other hurts, all healed or close to healing by that time. Jamesina was beside herself.

They planned to go to America. To get lost there, really. Cavan Moriarty was pressuring Jamesina to get married to a young of man of his choosing, and Jamesina was not willing to marry yet, if ever. And if she were to get married, it would never be to the man her father had chosen for her; a man who only knew how to say “yes” to her father; a man who never thought for himself. No, Simon Norton, younger brother of Godfrey, was not the man for her. That privilege would be saved for Thomas Small.

With the help of Jacob, she was able to secure falsified documents with new names for her and Irene. They would go to America. They would both go to University there; Jamesina to study art, and Irene to study music.

After making the plans, Jamesina and Jacob went back home; Cavan was going to be out of town and their mother was never one who paid too much attention to her children as long as they weren't making trouble, so getting in, packing and getting back out wasn't going to be a problem.

Jamesina didn't know who did it, or how, but when she got back to the bed and breakfast, that's when she found Irene dead on the floor of her room. It was there, also, that she found the photographs of Thomas. He too was dead. Done in in the same manner as Irene.

With Jacob's help, she'd still be going to America. She wanted Jacob to come with her, but he stood fast. He was still underage, he had to stay with Mother. Father would never do anything to his beloved heir. He'd be fine. It was Jamesina, the oldest, the one who should have been a boy, the one their father hated, but needed at the same time, who had to leave.

Jamesina knew what she had to do. With determination, they made last minute changes to her paperwork.

Irene Adler was dead.

Long live Irene Adler.


End file.
